


You take my breath away

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Series: Only Seventeen. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, but fluff, emotional and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place the same day as part 1<br/>The aftermath of the kiss and lydia's confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy part 2 :))  
> I really like it so yeah a lot of fluff  
> I hope you swim in it ;)

Stiles was a jerk, he was for what he did to Malia. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't help himself, to think of Lydia, to be with her. The emotional tether just made more and more sens for him, he felt drawn to her, he felt like he couldn't breath without her. It's not like he didn't realize it before but today made it even more clear for him. Malia was important for him so important but it wasn't the same. He had been waiting on her porch since What happen with Lydia, he skipped his classes to think of what he could say to Malia, form how it looks it seems like Stiles is Leaving Malia for Lydia. It wasn't it, Stiles wants to break up with Malia because it isn't fair to her, it isn't fair that her boyfriend thinks of another girl, it isn't fair that Stiles can't say "I love you " no matter how many times she said it. And it isn't fair for Stiles heart to belong to another girl.

When she approaches his first instinct is to hug her, he wants to hug her tight to make it okay, because he fears that if he tells her she won't ever let him hug her again, and Stiles isn't sure if he is okay with that. But he doesn't he just sits there, Malia can smell emotions, she can smell how guilty he is, he doesn't want her to smell it before he can tell her.

"Hi" she says smiling, sitting beside him.

He doesn't say anything. his words are lost, his mind is blank.

"What's wrong" Mala says touching his back "You smell so sad"

He looks up meeting her eyes "God I-I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry ?" she says with a chuckle.

Stiles really does love her smile.

"Because I-" she takes a breath "I kissed Lydia"

"I know" she says looking down "I saw you two this morning"

Stiles eyes go wide, so much for wanting to tell her first "What? but your not..mad?"

"No I'm not mad, I'm hurt. I was waiting to hear you say it" she says playing with her hands.

"I'm so so sorry I- it was never meant to happen, I didn't know it would, I just..God there is literally nothing I can say to not hurt you more"

"What does this mean Stiles? You want to break up to be with her is that it ?" she says turning to face him tears forming in her face.

"No that is not it Malia. I want us to break up because it's not fair to you that I can't tell you that I love you too" he says cupping her cheeks.

"But you can Love me... one day"

Maybe he can, maybe he can't. All he knows is that That 5 foot 3 strawberry blond hair girl makes him feel alive, she makes him feel happy to have fight off the nogitsune, she makes grey turn into color and she makes him feel. It's a scary concept, it's weird and different but he doesn't want to experience it with anyone else.

"we can't be together based on a "one day" we can't"

she turn her gaze away sniffing "You're right, I- would it be too rude if I asked you to leave?"

he laughs lightly "No, it would be appropriate" he kisses her cheek before standing up.

Stiles is only halfway to his car before he hears Malia calling his name, he turns to face her

"Please don't forget about me" she says brushing her tears away

"I won't. Believe me" She smiles, and he thinks that maybe things are going to be okay.

Stiles get's home still shaken up by this break up, he doesn't quite know how he feels about it, sad or relieved, relieved of how it went, that Malia doesn't hate him. It makes him feel better, he feels like he can face everything, especially his relationship with Lydia whatever it was.

when the bell rings Stiles can't help but smile, knowing who's behind the door.

"You can just go to my room I'll bring some snacks"

She smiles and does what she is told. He gets to his room, Lydia is sitting on is bed looking uncomfortable

"What's wrong?" he asks sitting in the desk chair.

"How- How did it go?" She says

" Good, sad but good... she doesn't hate me so that's a plus" He says looking at him hands "She took it way better then I thought"

"Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine" And that's the honest truth, no matter how he feels about Lydia, how strong his feelings are, It doesn't mean what he had with Malia wasn't important too, he knows what he did was wrong, but then again he's relieved things are the way they are now. And he thinks Lydia get's that, he knows she does because Lydia get's him.

"I'm sorry" 

he frowns " Why?"

"Because I made things even more complicated then it needed to be. And now Malia's heart must be broken because of me"

He comes closer sitting besides her holding her hand "No her heart is broken because of me, because I kissed you and because it took me too long to realize that I wasn't over you" he looks at her wanting to see if she believed him, he can tell by how she looks at him that she doesn't "I didn't break up with Malia just because of you....or because of the kiss. I broke up with her because it wasn't right to be with her when all I think about is you"

she smiles "So what does that mean for us"

Stiles sighs rubbing his face with his free hand "You keep asking me stuff I don't know... aren't you the genius here"

she laughs "Oh please you're always the one with the plans"

"Okay.. well I want us to take it slow. I don't want to sabotage this because, you're you and I'm me and I know how great we can be,How great we are so... let's take it slow"

she lays her head on his shoulder not saying anything for a long moment "I think I'd like that" she intertwines her fingers with his , and it takes Stiles' breath away. He doesn't  
understand how one little girl can make his heart feel so full and so real.

"God, I'm only 17 years old I'm not sure it's normal to feel this way for someone" he finally says

She looks at him smiling "It's not, but I'm a banshee and your best friend is a werewolf. I don't think normal matters in our world"

"Beacon hills really is a town on it's own huh" he says laying looking at the ceiling.

she does the same laying her head on his chest. There is something peaceful about how they lay, how easy it feels to just be together, not having to talk.

"Your heart is beating really fast" she says, Stiles feels her smiling against his chest, because she knows why.

"Do I have to tell you why?" he says with a chuckle.

she looks up at him, resting her chin on his chest "Maybe I like hearing it"

"Oh God you're so cheesy... I didn't know you were cheesy like that"

"Shut up" she says giving him a light tap, she stands up then taking her bag "I think I should go, since my mom isn't there I have the whole house to do my homework"

"What ? No don't go we're having fun.. laying on the bed and stuff" she laughs passing her hand trough his hair.

"Well the fun's over.. I'll text you when I get home okay?"

"Okay"

Seeing her leaves makes Stiles have the urge to kiss her, so he does what his instinct tells him. Hes stands her putting his hands around her waits pulling her close. Her back to him so he kisses her neck, over and over again, he thinks he hears her laughs but he isn't quite sure.

"Stiles I have to go" She says chuckling putting a hand on his head.

"And you will, just not right this second" 

"You're not making it easy"

"Well it's not my fault if you're drop dead gorgeous, I can't help myself" he says resting his hand on her arm, still kissing her neck.

"So much for taking it slow"

"Again.. not my fault"

she turns to face him putting her arms around his neck resting her forehead on his.

"you can just stay here anyway, You'll be safer here, since you're alone at home and I can help you with your homework" he says pulling her closer.

"If there is anywhere unsafer than my house.. it's here"

He looks at her eyes wide "What are you talking about.. My dads the sheriff he has guns and stuff"

"No idiot... I mean, you know... emotionally. Spending the night here is not going to make us go slow. I've never been with someone That I feel so much for  
Stiles. I-I need time to process those feelings"

He knows she's right because he feels the same way.

"You're right"

"Of course I'm right" She says rolling her eyes

"Goodbye Stiles" she says finally

"Goodbye Lydia" he says smiling, before kissing her forehead.

And with that she leaves a smile plastered on her face, Stiles can't help but feel happy that he is the reason why she is smiling so wide, she didn't seem to do it a lot lately.  
He just hopes that he can keep doing it. HE feels happy, really happy.

Later that night as Stiles was getting ready to go to sleep, his phone rang, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Lydia's name light up the screen.

"Hey" he says sitting on his bed.

"Stiles" he could here the pain coming fro her voice, just by the way she said his name.

"What's wrong?" he ask standing up, panic taken over him "Lydia what's wrong?"

"I saw..I thought I found a dead body but now it's gone and....Something is wrong with me" she cries

"Where are you, I'm coming to pick you up" he says while dressing up

"It can't be... I can't"

"What did you see ? who's was it"

"Me"

And for the second time tonight, Lydia takes Stiles' breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :))  
> Tell me what you think  
> And you can find me on tumblr by the same name :)


End file.
